


【德哈】逐光者

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: *战后ooc预警*熊孩子搞事真的只会得到一顿“批评教育”么？*最近刷微博有感，加了一些自己想表达的东西进去，感谢阅读。*LOFTER：耀森





	【德哈】逐光者

小孩子的世界从来没有太多界限，善与恶不会泾渭分明，他们就像是被贬落凡间的精灵，披罪而来。善良单纯，也同样邪恶残忍。

当漫长的战争终于画上句点，救世主的威名便再次开始在魔法界传颂。“大难不死的男孩再一次战胜伏地魔”诸如此类的文章频繁登上报刊的头版头条，哈利·波特的事迹作为历史上浓墨重彩的一笔被修订入魔法史册，印入教材目录。

 

而相对的，德拉科·马尔福也处于舆论漩涡的中心，但是不同于哈利受到的正面待遇，作为一个前食死徒，每当他走出门，总会有人在背后对他指指点点。

叛徒，食死徒，杀害邓布利多的帮凶，无数句或真或假的谩骂扣在德拉科的头上，过街老鼠无非也就是这个待遇，这让他觉得不如当初直接把他判进阿兹卡班，起码眼不见心不烦。

在大众看来，哈利·波特跟德拉科·马尔福就像是光与影，站在舆论对立的彼端，但他们不知道的是，看上去完全对立的两人实际上是情侣关系，而光与影也并非不能交融。

 

他们两个的事迹成为了人们茶余饭后的谈资，如果你仔细观察，甚至可以从人们的表情变换上读出他们正在讨论的对象，神色激愤，就好像他们亲身经历了一切。

而巫师家族的孩子，他们的认知并没有这么复杂，他们听着大人们的只言片语，给哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福打上简单而极端的标签。比如哈利·波特是“好的”，是英雄，是救世主。德拉科·马尔福是“坏的”，是叛徒是坏人，死不足惜。

所以在他们的角色扮演游戏里，哈利的扮演者之位总是要争抢一番，胜利者会趾高气扬地用笔在额头上歪歪扭扭地画出那道著名的闪电疤痕，这被认为是荣耀的勋章，是英雄的标志。而德拉科这个角色则是由最弱小的孩子扮演，他们争抢不到扮演救世主的名额又无可奈何，只能把无处发泄的怒气转移到德拉科这个角色本身。

这种简单的扮演游戏也被被扮演的角色本人目睹过好几次，哈利跟德拉科为了躲避媒体的闪光灯，生怕记者捕捉到他们的行踪而穿上漆黑的斗篷，戴上兜帽。他们穿过大街小巷，进行一场场秘密约会，他们在幽暗廊道的柱子后面接吻，在隐身衣下小心翼翼地猫着腰穿过热闹的人群。

他们在一处街角看到了正在玩闹的儿童，这个年纪还不能得到真正的魔杖，所以他们有模有样地握着不知道从何处捡来的小木棍充当魔杖，在空中胡乱挥动，配合着夸张的动作，喊出一句句没有效果的魔咒。

然后他们就看到那个披着红斗篷的孩子将那个扮演德拉科的孩子推倒，居高临下地用手指着他，小脸上堆满了气愤。

“你是坏蛋！你不能反击！”

哈利能感受到德拉科瞬间就攥紧了他的手掌，然后缓缓放松，回头看了一眼，拽着他头也不回地往前走，身后孩子们的争吵声渐行渐远。

最稚嫩无知的言语，有时候往往最为伤人。那些孩子们就这样破坏了一次约会。

类似的事情还发生过很多次，虽然德拉科表面上并不会表现出什么，但是哈利却看得出来。从他落寞的眼神里，从被垃圾桶被撕碎的报纸片里。

德拉科现在的情绪敏感，所以哈利在小心翼翼地保护着德拉科，他不想看到自己的爱人被中伤，被攻击。

 

然而百密一疏，一次被迫参加社交宴会上，猫头鹰给哈利传来了德拉科出事的消息。哈利几乎是立刻起身，拿起魔杖移形换影，顷刻间消失在了众人惊讶的目光中。

德拉科现在身在家里，就在几刻钟之前，他在街上被一群顽皮的孩子掀开了兜帽，看到他的脸的一瞬间，孩子们都愣住了，他们的笑容凝固住，表情掺杂着恐惧惊讶与厌恶，这些情绪毫不掩饰地出现在他们的脸上。

小孩子的恶能可怕到什么程度呢？她们不加掩饰，缺乏同理心，不会真正明白自己的行为会给别人造成什么影响，又因为不会受到法律的制裁而恶的肆无忌惮。

德拉科的出现对于他们来说，就仿佛故事书中的恶人突兀地出现在了他们眼前。而他们现在就是故事的正面人物，是应当战胜“邪恶”的“英雄”。

几个胆小的女孩尖叫着跑开，而剩下的一些则开始捡起路边的石头砸向德拉科。出于本能的防卫，德拉科抽出魔杖将那些石块击落。而这一行为刺激了那些孩童，在混乱之中，一团暗紫色的粉末向着德拉科扑面而来。然后他的眼睛就产生了剧烈的灼痛，疼痛渗透了眼周的神经，这使他的视野一片一片地发黑，并逐渐变得模糊，在一切归于黑暗之前，他看到那个孩子头上画出来的闪电疤痕。

石头的破片飞过来，在他的额角划出一道创口，血从里面渗出，凝成血珠滚落，渗进黑色的袍子中消失不见。德拉科捂着眼睛，将兜帽重新扯回头上，然后跌跌撞撞地跑出了那条街道。

德拉科尽量轻描淡写地叙述了这一经过，但是他的手在哈利看不见的地方攥成拳头，指甲陷进肉里，刺的掌心发痛。

哈利看着德拉科的脸，他的眼睛上遮着一块黑布，漆黑的布料跟他苍白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。他整个人窝在沙发里，就仿佛失去了活力。

 

“我带你去圣戈芒。”哈利起身就要把人拽起来。

 

“不用了，我刚回来。”德拉科反手拉住哈利说道。

 

“医生怎么说？”

 

“小孩子的防身药粉罢了，没什么大事。”

 

一阵沉默。

“没准一会就好了。”德拉科看不到哈利的表情，试图勾出一个安慰性的笑容。

他没有告诉波特的是，医师漫不经心说话的语气，跟护士们的窃窃私语，就像是蚊蝇般哄杂在他耳边，以及因为他较差的风评跟传言而得到的一个破旧狭窄的病房，虽然他现在看不见，但是嗅的到，那种潮腐的异味必然不属于他曾经住过的崭新病房，所以他回家来了。

哈利把遮光布慢慢地取下来，用指腹按在德拉科眼角的凹陷处慢慢移动，摩挲过细密的睫毛。他看着德拉科额角的那道已经干涸的血痕，从内心深处溢上来一阵酸楚。这种感觉不同于他曾经遭受的钻心剜骨，但是更甚一筹。紧接着这种酸楚就分化出了更多的情感，对自己没能阻止这些的惭愧，对他们过分举动的恼怒，还有对德拉科这幅样子的心疼，这些情绪混杂在一起猛烈地撞击着哈利的心脏。

然后哈利便跨坐在德拉科的身上，一把揪起他的衣领，将满腔的不甘发泄出来。

 

“马尔福，你不会反击的吗！曾经你针对我的劲都去哪了！”

 

德拉科一愣，哈利对自己称呼忽然从教名转化成姓氏，要知道自从他们在一起，哈利就只用“德拉科”称呼叫他了。也许是因为丧失了视觉，其他的感官变得更加灵敏，他能听见耳边窸窸窣窣的声音，嗅到波特身上干净的肥皂清香。

这声马尔福把他的思绪拽回很多年前，他们还是学生的那个下午。阳光刚好，哈利就像只鲁莽的幼狮一样从塔楼里跑出来冲到德拉科面前，像现在这样揪着自己的领子，直率又冲撞地表达了爱意，没错，是爱意。那源于格兰芬多的勇气。从这一天开始，他们的关系变得与之前不同了。

他们吵吵闹闹，分分合合，一起走过了这么多年。

 

又是一阵沉默。

“你在这别动，稍微等我下。”德拉科能感到哈利松开了手，身上的重量也一同消失，紧接着就是一阵噼噼啪啪，移神幻影的动静。

哈利重新传回了那个晚宴上，他做出了一个重大的决定。

这场宴会上聚集着魔法界的很多知名人物，当然很多家媒体的记者也混入其中，摄像机在他们的头上漂浮转动着，试图捕捉一切能变成明日报纸内容的蛛丝马迹。

重新出现的哈利显然成了他们目光的聚焦点，哈利缓缓地走上宴会前方主持人所在的高台，郑重地将魔杖抵在自己的喉咙处施加了一个“声音洪亮”，他要确保这个大厅的每一个角落，都能听见他的声音。众人对于他的行为有些摸不到头脑，都聚在台下小声嘀咕着。

 

“诸位，我要宣布一件事情。”

 

窃窃私语声被哈利的音量所盖过，他们停止了讨论，场上鸦雀无声。在确认捕获了所有人的注意力以后，哈利清了清嗓子，坚定地说道：

 

“我跟德拉科·马尔福并非水火难容，事实上，我们在一起很久了。”

 

这句话就像是一枚炸弹一样迅速引爆了宴厅的气氛，每个人的脸上都流露出不可思议的表情，或惊讶或厌恶，记者的笔飞快地在羊皮纸上滑动书写，闪光灯疯狂地闪烁着。明天的头版头条，已然有了着落。

 

“他没有你们说的那样恶贯满盈，他救了我，跟伏地魔决斗的时候，我那根魔杖是他的。如果没有他，没有他母亲的帮助，大难不死的男孩早就死了。”

 

“我们彼此相爱，你们都叫我救世主，但是如果我连我喜欢的人都保护不了，那我不配。”

 

说罢哈利将胸前那枚象征着英雄的徽章拽下来扔在地板上，转身离去，留下一屋子嘈杂的人群。

哈利回来的时候德拉科已经摸索着挪到了阳台这边的地板上坐着，听到开门的声响，他把头抬起来转向这边。

 

“你去干什么了？”

 

“没什么。”

 

“总觉得是什么大事。”

 

“也许吧。”

没准现在那些报纸媒体已经乱成一锅粥了，不过管他的呢，说出来以后感觉胸口的一块石头落了地。

我爱你的意思是，不管你变成什么样，我都会对你一如既往，而不是你被那些人打上了恶毒的标签我就会抛弃你。他跟德拉科的爱情要坦坦荡荡光明正大，至于那些舆论…

 

去他妈的。

 

哈利在德拉科身边坐下，让他躺在自己的大腿上，隔着那层黑布轻轻地抚摸德拉科的眼眶。

这个动作让德拉科感到一阵发痒，而就在这个时候，他重新看到了，黑布边缘处渗透进来的光亮。

防身粉末的效力过时了，德拉科突然想戏弄下波特。

“嘿波特，你知道吗？把我搞成这样的那个小兔崽子扮演的是你。”

“我…”哈利一时语塞，他刚想说‘我不会伤害你。’却想起了六年级时候的那个神锋无影。至今德拉科的胸前还横据着几道狰狞的疤痕。每每看到，哈利就会想起那次盥洗室里没法辩解的失误。

也许是读出了哈利的窘迫，德拉科的玩笑也到此为止，他抓住波特的手，一把扯下遮掩的黑色布条。那双澄澈的翠绿色眼眸就这么直直地撞入他的眼底，里面蕴含着猝不及防的惊讶，在他们的唇触碰到一起的瞬间转化成炽热的火花。

 

“波特，我爱你。”

 

一抹绯红悄悄爬上救世主的耳根，落日的余晖从窗口倾泄而下，给拥吻在一起的这对恋人镀上金色的光影。

…………

后续播报：

在救世主发表声明的第二天，几名儿童被发现倒挂金钟在一棵大槐树下，当大人们把他们解救下来的时候他们已经泣不成声。一边抹着眼泪一边向家长告状，是一个看不清脸的神秘男人把他们变成这样的。

但是这件事情被认为是孩子间的小打小闹，根本不值得被报导。

善恶终有报，天道好轮回。

————————

Q：熊孩子搞事真的只会得到一顿“批评教育”么？

A：不，还有一记倒挂金钟。他们还是孩子千万不能放过他们。


End file.
